Alison
Alison = Alison, also known as The Narrator and the Mysterious Blue Figure, is presumably the main antagonist of the TRTF Series. He is the founder of Fazbear Inc., and creator of the Torture Device. He is ruthless and will stop at nothing to make sure everything works in his favor. Trivia *Alison is semi-immortal due to consuming the code:_RADSLA_, but TRTF:TDT states that he can be killed by being stabbed in the heart or being crushed under a great weight. |-|TRTF2= He first appears on The Return to Freddy's 2 as the Phone Guy. Alison is really well greeting a player to the restaurant .As in TRTF Classic, he will be your tutorial. Dialogue Night 1 Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job. I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here to help you start this new and exciting career path. You're actually our first guard to work at this location. The first stuff can be fairly easy. Nothing really goes on during the night except a robbery, pranks and etc.. We really haven't experienced any of those things. But, to be aware, the animatronics do walk around at night and during the day. That keeps their servos from locking up. So don't worr- So don't worry about the place that's haunted. Now, that being said, if you ever try to find where the people are, but they just want to entertain you, you know, they... They don't want to hurt you. Also, you have 2 things that maintain... well, more likely 3. You have: a flashlight; power, and you... Uh... The mask is toxic, so you don't wear it on for too long, That's also 1 thing to maintain. That's your oxygen. Uh... I don't think you also want the place going dark. Also, that being said, please keep the power generated at all times. We currently can't afford better power just yet. Now, to welcome you to this job, we gave you an empty Freddy head, but during the development of this building, I think some dust and other toxic-type things may have gotten into it, so I don't think it's a good idea to wear it for too long. Well, I think that's it. You should be golden. Check the lights, make sure nobody gets in, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night 2 Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. By now you will have noticed the music box in one of the party rooms. That is brand-new. That just moved into the building 3 days ago. That is the replacement for the gift-giving animatronic that we used to have here. He kept the kids happy, until one day a kid came and tore him apart. But he is stored in the basement, so he shouldn't be able to wander around. And it probably about scares me about the puppet thing. It can go anywhere. So to prevent that, just wind up the music box, and it should hold him in place for... Uh, about a few seconds. Uh... The animatronics have been also acting really strange lately. Uh, it's something about a glitch in the system. Uh, they don't know how bad that the glitch is, or what it can exactly cause yet, but I'll update you whenever they find out. Don't worry. Before they even opened up the place, they had a yellow suit instead of a brown one. The yellow one was supposed to be Freddy, uh, but you can see those are so very easily on the yellow one. So the CEO switched it to a brown one, and the yellow suit happens to be right in the storage basement. Uh, I'll be honest, I-I think the CEO has OCD or something. Uh, anyways, that's the same problem. Uh, I'll let you get back to work. Uh, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night 3 Hey, Night 3. I told you you wouldn't have any problems. About that gift-giving animatronic that was torn apart, he has been acting a bit twitchy, so he might be able to move, but if he does, the mask should work on him too. Uh, also, another gift-giving animatronic, not just the Puppet, but another cat, named Kitty Fazcat. Uh, she likes to climb on things, and is most likely to climb into the vents, so just keep an eye out for a pink animatronic cat. Remember to keep the music box wound up and the power generated. Oh, and before I go, the first animatronic we had here... was very, very glitchy and too scary. Uh, he should not move and will not move, because he has been put in the storage basement as well. Uh, yeah, he was the very first prototype we ever had here, but okay, but anyways, hang in there, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night 4 Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, Night 4. I told you you would get the hang of it. Okay, just to update you, the CEO has found out the glitch can cause... I-it's very... Deadly. *clears throat* Uh, the animatronics start to think... start to think during the night that an- any adults in the building, uhh... Uh... is an empty endoskeleton, without its costume on. Uh, apparently that's against the rules here, so they try to stuff a person in a suit. Uh, but the downside about that is that the suits are filled with wires and animatronic devices. Uh, also, I forgot to mention a dog animatronic we have here. Uh, the children called him... Dug. So I guess that's his na- I guess that's the name we're giving him. Uh, he falls t- with noise, so, just make sure to make some noise when you see him in your camera view, or at the far end of the hall. Uh, also, someone wants to buy & sell & rename our business, uh, but the CEO refuses to do that. Anyways, hang tight, it'll all pass. Good night. Night 5 Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hey, good job, Night 5. Uh, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? A child went missing today, the CEO literally had to shout out at the top of his lungs and explain to the press that it wasn't our doing. Now, we're all over the news. This is exact- this is really sad news, really. Uh, so we may have to sell off the business to the guy that came over yesterday. Uh, The Puppet was also really acting... really aggressive during the day shift. So, just... keep the music box wound up at all times, okay? And be sure the power doesn't go out, either. Just... get through 2 more nights, hang in there, and good night. Night 6 Uh, hello? Hello? Uh... *sigh* We have some very bad news. The CEO's gonna sell out today. *sigh* We have to close our doors. The animatronics are starting to smell. Uh, The Puppet's not acting right... none of them are acting right. Just... just stay safe tonight, okay? Use the mask, keep the power generated, and wind up the music box. Uh, whenever they get a grand reopening, I'll probably have someone else take the night shift for you. Okay, good night, and good luck. |-|TRTF5= Alison is back in The Return to Freddy's 5 as The Narrator and The Mysterious Blue Figure. Behavior As the Narrator he will help you in most parts of the game. While The Mysterious Blue Figure will appear on the Minigames as a murderer and enslaver. Trivia *It's confirmed that Alison is inside of Torture Device. |-|Gallery= Narrator.PNG|Alison sprite as the Narrator. Blue guy factory.png|Alison in Fazbear.inc JESTERSANE5.png|Alison crashing Gron and his family. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males